<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Colors on my Heart by ShadowSpires</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553514">Colors on my Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpires/pseuds/ShadowSpires'>ShadowSpires</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 Birthday Prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:36:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpires/pseuds/ShadowSpires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren’t the first. What had happened to the first pair, who touched and found colors and patterns springing from underneath their fingertips… didn’t bear thinking about, not here, not now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 Birthday Prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Colors on my Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts">Starofwinter</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>They weren’t the first. What had happened to the first pair, who touched and found colors and patterns springing from underneath their fingertips… didn’t bear thinking about, not here, not <em>now</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Not now, years later, when the Kaminoans were disgustedly resigned to this aberration in their product. </p><p> </p><p>Not now, when there was a crest of silver-edged blue lines, like light glinting off the edge of the great storm waves that wrack Kamino in the winter, spiraling out from beneath his fingertips, painting themselves across the bare shoulder of the <em>vod</em> before him.<br/>
<br/>
Golden hair. Wide amber eyes met his from beneath a crown of gold, so unique, so different from nearly all of them. The new transfer into his unit, his mind informed him blankly, the CT who was going to be his SiC. No one had told him he was a mutie, that he’d somehow prevailed despite the Kaminoan’s dislike of aberration. He hadn’t had a chance to meet him yet, not officially, been informed of his transfer only this afternoon, part of some kind of shakeup, to ensure they could work in any configuration, but – </p><p> </p><p>But none of that matters, right now, not in the face of <em>this</em>.<br/>
<br/>
“You,” 2224 says, awe clear, unable to pull his hand away, even as the swirls slow, settle into a shape entirely unique in the galaxy, entirely his. </p><p> </p><p>A hand reaches back, slowly, and 2224 holds entirely still, waiting, <em>waiting</em> – breath leaving him entirely as it presses into his chest, bare for the showers and <em>kriff</em> he’s a tactical specialist, timing is <em>everything</em> but he’s never been so glad of his timing before, and he didn’t even <em>plan</em> this, could <em>never</em> have planned this – contact, and he <em>shivers</em>, the feeling like contained lightning arcing through them as color blooms on his chest, <em>bright</em>, gold, so fitting, a color he’d never seen in Kamino’s sterile white halls, only the dim echo, sometimes when the clouds were particularly thin, but– not like this, a sunburst, a star blooming on his skin, so bright. </p><p> </p><p>His <em>forever</em>. That first touch will never fade, never leave his skin, will always mark him unique, apart. </p><p> </p><p>It’s horrifying. It’s <em>wonderful</em>. </p><p> </p><p>“You,” his other half echoes, sounding stunned, and 2224 can’t help it. He reaches out, pulls his <em>dral’kar’ta</em> close, watching with awe as blue skitters under his fingers, his palms, wherever he touches. </p><p> </p><p>He knows, from others who have come before, that that first touch will never fade, never change, but this…</p><p> </p><p>Gold skates from under the other’s touch – 7567, his brain finally produces – eye catching and bright and when 2224 runs his hand down the other’s arm to twine their fingers together, the blue and gold nearly swirl together. </p><p><br/>
2224 pulls him close again by that contact, and the other comes until he’s pressed tight, and 2224 can whisper into his ear. </p><p><br/>
“My name is Cody, <em>dral’kar’ta,</em>” 2224, Cody, tells him, barely a breath, the only secret a clone can have from the Kaminoans, when even this, even his <em>dral’kar’ta</em> would have to be reported, analyzed, but this – this is shared willingly, <em>gladly</em>. </p><p><br/>
“Rex,” the answer comes without hesitation, not a moment. “My name is Rex.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>